A Night Out
by Julia Raven Lee
Summary: Broadway, a parking lot, and McDonalds french fries lead to a new love for the Iceman.


Author's Note: This is my first finished fanfic (yay!) and I'd love you forever if you'd tell me what you think. Flames will recieve "a real rude suggestion about what to do with it"(and in case you don't know, that's a Shadowcat quote from one of the comics, though I'm not certain which one). Marvel characters belong to Marvel. Well, duh! I wanna dedicate this story to my friend DragonGirl because she's the first person who told me I'm a good writer besides my mom and my English teacher, and Cabaret is her fave musical.  
Description: Broadway, a parking lot, and McDonalds french fries lead to love for the Iceman.  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Iceman, Beast, Jean Gray, Rogue  
A NIGHT OUT  
  
"I cannot believe they convinced us to do this," Bobby moaned as he straightened his tie. "I mean, if the girls wanted a night out, do they really have to drag the single guys along, too? And if even if they have a reasonable explanation for that, why do we have to see a musical?"  
"It's not just a musical, Robert. It's Broadway. It's one of the most esteemed theater genres, and the only one that is seen solely in New York City."  
"So?"  
"So... your tie's crooked." Bobby sighed and let Beast straighten it for him. "There."  
"What're we seeing, anyway?"  
"Cabaret."  
"Isn't that the movie with... what's-her-face...?"  
"Liza Minnelli?"  
"No... the wierd looking one..."  
"That's Liza Minnelli."  
"No, no, the one with the wierd teeth... you know who I mean."  
"Yes, I do, and you mean Liza Minnelli."  
"Okay, I guess I'll hafta take your word for it. After all, you are the in-house pansy, I mean musical expert."  
"Are we going to see the play, or stand around in tuxedos, squabbling like teenagers?"  
"If I had to make an absolute choice, I'd go with the second one."  
"You boys ready?" Rogue callec from the hallway. "It's almost time ta leave."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." Bobby crossed his arms and pouted his lowers lip, making him look more childish than he was, if that's possible.  
"Bobby, ya know that face doesn't work on me anymore, sugah."  
"It's worth a try."  
"C'mon, guys we're gonna be late!" Jean yelled from the foyer.  
"Yeah, then we'd miss all the singing and dancing. What a shame..."  
"Bobby, did you ever stop to think that this might be an enjoyable experience for you?"  
"Now, why would I wanna do that?"  
**************************************************  
  
Halfay through the third song, Bobby stood and told Hank he was going to the bathroom. In reality, he went out to his car and changed into the T-shirt and jeans he'd brought along, and was about to leave when he saw a very farmiliar-looking girl drinking from a brown paper bag two parking spaces away. Naturally, she caught Bobby's interest and he went to go say hi.  
"Hey, you look farmiliar-- do I know you from somewhere?" She snorted a laugh and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"You pick up chicks in a Broadway theater parking lot?"  
"So what if I do?"  
"It's just a little odd, is all..."  
"Seriously, though, you look familiar."  
"Have you seen the play in this theater?"  
"Yeah, are you in it?"  
"In it? Honey, I'm the leading role."  
"Oh, well, I wasn't really paying attention. Shouldn't you be in there now?"  
"Intermission."  
"Oh." He looked her over. She reminded him of Liza Minnelli, actually; small and sort of odd-looking, but cute. Very cute. Her hair was cut just above the ears and bronze-colored, and her eyes were large and dark. "I'm Bobby," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.  
"Tina. Hey, whad'ya say we blow this popsicle stand and go get a burger or somethin'?"  
"You're just gonna leave? Who'll fill in for you?"  
"That's their problem. That'll teach 'em to pay me before the play stops showing." Bobby laughed and led her to his car.  
They spent over an hour at McDonalds-- him in worn jeans, T-shirt and dress shoes, her in a heavy fur coat and her costume from the play, which consisted of fishnet stockings, ankle boots and sequined black lingerie. All-in-all, they looked pretty strange, and they got quite a few wierd looks. They didn't particularly mind, though; they were having a blast.  
"Okay," she whispered across the cluttered table, "I'll pay you twenty bucks if you can get a french fry in someone's drink."  
"Deal." Bobby looked around the room and picked out a couple sitting by the door, four booths away. He picked up a fry and tossed it in the target's general direction, Tina giggling insanely.  
"Bobby, I wasn't serious!" she said, still laughing.  
"How was I supposed to know tha-- oh, crap, duck!" He grabbed Tina by the forearm and yanked her under the table.  
"What the hell is going on?" she whispered loudly.  
"My friends," he whispered back. "Roommates. I ditched them at the play, now they've come to take me away!" Tina couldn't help giggling.  
"Chill out, Bobby!" she said.  
"I can't! They're gonna be pissed!" She pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote her phone number on the back of his hand. Then she pulled him towards her by the front of his shirt and kissed him quickly.  
"I had fun, but I think we both need to go now. Call me, bye!" And with that she got up and ran out the door, just as the X-men were coming inside. She ran straight into Beast.  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss."  
"No prob. You a friend of Bobby's?" The surprised scientist nodded. "You're a lucky guy." She smiled at him and ran out the door. Jean stormed over to Bobby.  
"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" she demanded. Bobby currently had a very smug grin on his face.  
"I'm twenty-seven, Jean. I can take care of myself."  
"Well, we were going insane looking for you and had to miss the rest of the play, all so you could go to McDonalds with a girl. I hope you're satisfied, Mr. Drake."  
Bobby looked out the window just in time to see Tina waving at him as she got into a cab. "Believe me, Jean," he said, waving back, "I am."  
THE END 


End file.
